Una aventura dimensional
by fanatica101
Summary: Una chica nueva aparece en la universidad enamorando a todo hombre que solo la mire pero lo que no se dan cuenta de que se trata de kigsi la divina del día de san valentin. Luego lis celos causaran muchos problemas entre los personajes además de un baile que también traerá problemas y sentimientos nuevos serioxazul, randyxtheresa
1. Chapter 1

**Una aventura dimesional**

 **Hola amigos lectores como puso mi hermana en su aviso hoy les traeré un fic que sera un crossover de combo niños con 10 de la caricaturas que mas me gustaron y me siguen gustando y esta vez me ayudara mi hermaba ya que ella sabe un poco mas de estas caricaturas. Espero les guste y si hay un error me avisan ya que como doy nuevo recién me acostumbro a fanfiction sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Fanática 101: así es hermanito, tu haces la trama y yo te ayudo en las personalidades de los personajes**

 **Gorditto 101: gracias hermanita**

 **DISCLAIMER: las series presentes no me pertenecen sino que les pertenece a sus creadores quienes dieron vida a estas divertidas caricaturas**

 **Una aventura dimensional**

Era una tarde normal en nova nitza y como era de costumbre los combo niños luchaban contra un divino el cual era cambiador que otra vez había sido liberado por accidente de paco y serio

Serio: vamos viejo, puedes regresar, estamos cansados y seria más fácil si te entregas ya que sabes que igual vas a perder

Cambiador: no lo haré, cobraré mi venganza, por su culpa tengo esta cicatriz (le muestra una cicatriz en la parte occipital de la cabeza)

Azul: esa es tu culpa, para que quisiste cambiar nova nitza por el mundo divino, te lo mereces

Paco: si

Cambiador: callense, ahora por fin lograre cambiar nova nitza por el mundo divino (antes de poner la vara de los divinos, serio se acerca y toca su tótem en su espalda)

Serio: tótem toca transforma

Azul: águila

Serio: tigrillo

Paco: toro

Pilar: iguana

Todos: combo niños vámonos

Entonces pelean y como siempre pilar tiene un plan, lo usan y logran derrotar a cambiador y encerrado en el mismo medallón donde estaba encerrado

Azul: al fin se fue, este desgraciado

Serio: si que molestia

Paco: los divinos son fáciles de derrotar, yo quiero un reto mayor

Pilar: si, para que después estés deprimiendote diciendo que no los puedes vencer

Paco: así ps ya verás que algún día habrá un oponente que sea poderoso y veras que lo venceré

Pilar: ver para creer papito

Paco: uhmm

Cambio de escena

En la escuela la señorita la señorita soledad iba a dar un anuncio importante

Sr soledad: bueno niños, espero verlos en la noche, no olviden que hoy es la lluvia de cometas

Paco: bah tonterías

Azul: vamos paco, no seas amargado

Pilar: si, además que dicen que si pides un deseo cuando los cometas pasen se te cumplirá

Serio: (sonrojado) si y yo ya se que voy a pedir

Sueño de serio: azul estaba con el en un parque y se encontraban compartiendo un picnic cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso

Azul: (sonrojada) y yo tambiem

Sueño de azul: ella estaba encerrada en una torre pidiendo ayuda cuando serio el caballero se le acerca y la libera de su prision entonces cuando azul esta a punto de darle un beso

Paco: ¿serio? (Moviendo su mano en frente de su cara, mirando a pilar y encogiéndose de hombros)

Pilar: ¿azul? (Moviendo su mano en frente de su cara, mirando a paco y encogiéndose de hombros)

Paco: tengo una idea (saca una bocina de su mochila y la hace sonar despertando a los dos soñadores)

Azul y Serio: aaaahh ¿Que, Que?

Paco: otra vez estabas en azulandia

Pilar: y otra vez en seriolandia

Paco: por que no son novio, si se la pasan soñando el uno con el otro

Azul: ¿Que?, por favor, yo enamorada de serio, solos somos amigos

Serio: ¿y como crees que yo estoy enamorado de azul?, si es solo mi amiga

Pilar y paco: siiii (acercándose peligrosamente)

Serio y Azul están muy rojos y sonrojados hasta que apareció el maestre grinto y los llamo para que salgan cosa que la sra soledad no se opuso

Grinto: hola niños

Serio: hola maestre, ¿Que paso? ¿otro divino?

Grinto: no niños tranquilos, solo quiero pedirles un favor, saben que hoy es la lluvia de cometas

Todos: si

Grinto: lo único que quiero es que vayan y se aseguren de que no pase nada malo y si pasa algo extraño me avisen

Paco: ¿por que maestre?

Grinto: por nada, solo que estas cosas me asustan un poco y como siempre los divinos son liberados, puede ser que uno empieze a fastidiar a los alumnos

Azul: si maestre (entonces se van)

Cambio de escena

En la noche

Serio se estaba cambiando y saliendo hacia el monte de nova nitza para ver la lluvia así que por el camino se decidio a buscar a azul quien para su suerte estaba saliendo de su casa

Serio: hola azul

Azul: oh hola serio (dice ella abrazándolo)

Serio: ¿bien y tu?

Azul: yo, muy bien muy bien ¿y a donde vas?

Serio: a ver la lluvia de cometas, ¿y tu?

Azul: yo también iba para alla

Serio: oh que bueno, entonces podemos ir los dos juntos

Azul: claro, por que no

Entonces se van y en el camino pasan por un parque donde la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor entonces serio al ver una rosa muy hermosa, la agarro y se lo da a azul

Serio: toma azul, para ti

Azul: (sonrojada) oh que bonita rosa, gracias serio (dice ella mientras le da un tierno en la mejilla cosa que dejo medio tontuelo a serio) ¿serio? ¿serio? ¿serio? (Dice ella mientras lo sacude)

Serio: oh de nada azul

Azul: bueno vámonos antes de que empieze la lluvia de cometas

Cambio de escena

Azul y Serio estaban llegando al monte viendo que la mayoría de la clase ya había llegado así que decidieron correr hasta que llegaron

Perla: miren llegaron los enamorados jajaja

Azul y serio se ponen rojos ante el comentario de perla hasta que

Pilar: al menos azul vino con alguien y no sola como una forever alone jajaja

Perla: eres despreciable (dice ella al mismo estilo del pato lucas)

Azul: pilar hola, ¿y paco?

Pilar: ahi esta, detrás de esa roca, como todo un orgulloso

Paco: te escuche pilar

Pilar: (lo ve y suspira) nunca cambiara

Azul al escuchar tal comentario se lleva a pilar a algún lugar apartado, mientras serio se acerca amistosamente a su amigo paco

Serio: hola paco

Paco: hola serio

Serio: ¿listo para la lluvia de cometas y para escojer a tu pareja?

Paco: pff a mi no me importa esas cosas y me da igual quien sea mi pareja esta noche

Serio: aun así sea pilar

Paco: si me da igual

Serio: vamos paco, yo se que a ti te gusta pilar

Paco: jajaja ¿a mi? ¿gustarme pilar? Jajaja saben lo que dirían si me ven con ella, se burlarían y eso arruinaría mi reputacion

Serio: paco, no lo intentes ocultar

Paco: serio por favor, además es muy temprano para tener novia, hay que vivir la juventud

Serio: si pero la juventud hay que vivirla con las personas a quienes queremos, algún tendrás que aceptar que amas a pilar y espero que sea pronto por que no vaya ser que te des cuenta cuando ella este con otro hambre

Paco: serio, sabes hablemos de otra cosa

Serio: pero...(en eso la señorita soledad lo llama)

Sra soledad: serio, puedes ayudarme un ratito

Serio: si señorita soledad, ahí voy, bueno paco piensa en lo que te dije (en eso se va)

Paco: pff (entonces se voltea y su cara orgullosa cambia a una triste y pensativa)

Con las chicas

Azul: bueno pilar a ti te pasa algo, dime tu problema

Pilar: no, no me pasa nada, en serio

Azul: vamos (dice ella acercándose peligrosamente)

Pilar: esta bien, me gusta paco

Azul: lo sabia, ¿y por que no se lo dices?

Pilar: por que parece que no le importo, me trata con indiferencia, me fastidia siempre, sólo le importa su reputación y nunca me me ha demostrado algún otro sentimiento además de su orgullo

Azul: vamos pilar, paco te ama pero es muy orgulloso para aceptarlo, si le das un incentivo tal vez te lo diga

Pilar: pero que incentivo

Azul: mira tengo un plan, forma pareja con el y cuando la lluvia empieza recuesta tu cabeza en su hombro haber que hace

Pilar: esta bien, lo intentare, gracias azul

Azul: de nada, ahora vamos que la señorita esta empezando a llamar

Sra soledad: bueno niños escojan a sus parejas

Todos: si (entonces todos empiezan a buscar pareja)

Entonces así quedan las parejas [Serio y Azul, Mili y Miguel, Raimundo y Martha, Perla y Yelmo, Rafa y Jessica, Marcus y Mariela, Jhony y Susan, Carlos y Fiona hasta quedar solo paco y pilar solos sin pareja]

Sra soledad: bueno ya que ustedes están solos, no me quedara mas remedio que juntarlos a los dos, bueno chicos a sus lugares

Todos: si

Pilar se acerca tímidamente a paco

Pilar: supongo que somos pareja

Paco' pff me da igual (dice el de manera orgullosa)

Pilar: (se entristece y mira a azul quien le da un tipo de señal de que siga intentándolo), bueno vamos a sentarnos

Paco: bien vamos

Entonces todos se sientan y ahí es cuando empieza la lluvia de cometas

Con serio y azul

Serio y azul estaban viendo los cometas pasar mientras los dos se sonreian, en eso azul en un momento de pasión apoya su cabeza en el hombro de serio y este con su brazo rodea su cintura haciendo que los dos se sonrojen

Azul: mira los cometas, hay que pedir nuestros deseos (cierran los ojos y piden sus deseos)

Serio: ¿y que pediste?

Azul: ya se me cumplió

Serio: Pues el mio todavia no se cumple

Azul: ¿y que pediste? (Dice mientras se va acercando lentamente)

Serio: esto (entonces se acerca y junta sus labios con los de ella dándose así un tierno, lento y apasionado beso hasta que se separan por la falta de aire)

Azul: eso fue el mejor deseo que hayas pedido

Serio: ¿y te gusto?

Azul: si, pero quiero repetirlo

Serio: pues cumpliré ese deseo (entonces la besa otra vez apasionadamente)

Con pilar

Pilar estaba pensativa mientras miraba a todos sus amigos besándose mientras veían los cometas así que decidió compartir sus desgracias con su amiga azul pero cuando volteo a verla esta estaba besándose con serio entonces ella se deprimió viendo tal escena ya que toda su clase tenia alguien a quien amar menos ella, así que se quedó viendo esa una escena un rato hasta que serio y azul la ven de reojo y le guiñan el ojo dándole la señal de que haga lo que azul le había dicho así que decidida procedió a llevarlo a cabo

POV Paco

Es una noche muy hermosa y estoy junto a la persona mas linda y hermosa que he visto pero siento una gran rabia al saber que este orgullo no me deja decírselo, como me gustaría decirle que la amo y besarla bajo esta luz de la luna para demostrarle que ella es todo para mi, pero espera ¿que pasa? siento una calidez en mi hombro creo que es pilar, oh mi dios esta poniendo su cabeza, ¿Que pasa mis brazos y mi corazón me dicen que rodee con mi brazo su cintura?, pero mi mente me detiene y me dice, (espera paco, ¿te estas enamorando?, no lo hagas que dirán si te ven hacerlo creerán que eres débil), pero no le hago caso y con mis brazos rodeo su cintura y la atraigo mas hacia mi, que rica calidez me da su cuerpo al estar junto a ella, creo que debo besarla, pero ¿tu que dices corazón? ¿lo hago o no? Es una decisión que tu tienes que tomar me dice el, pero mi mente me dice otra cosa, esto es muy confuso, debo decidirme pero que debo hacer

POV Pilar

Bien acabo de seguir el consejo de azul y veo que esta dando resultados ya que siento como paco me rodea con su brazo mi cintura y, ¿espera me esta atrayendo mas a el?, siento un cosquilleo al estar tan pegado a el, creo que es hora de decirle que lo amo, pero como que lo veo muy pensativo, ¿me pregunto en que estará pensando?, cerrare mis ojos haber que pasa

POV paco

Demonios que hago, una voz me dice que la bese y otra me dice que aleje antes de que pierda mi reputación, espera pilar se ha dormido en mis piernas, mi corazón se esta acelerando, creo que ya decidí que debo hacer, uhm que hermosa se ve cuando duerme, mis manos involuntariamente acarician su rostro y su cabeza mientras juegan con su pelo, se lo diré

POV pilar

(Bostezo) me siento cansada de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, tanto es el cansancio que mi cabeza involuntariamente cae en sus piernas causando una sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo, ¿pero espera? ¿acaso el me esta? Si me esta acariciando aah que hermosa sensación siento al sentir como su mano poco a poco va recorriendo mi rostro y juega delicadamente mi pelo, se lo voy a decir

Azul y serio están viendo la feliz escena pero entonces ven como telmo de su mochila saca una cámara y ven como este esta a punto de tomarle una foto a tal escena así que parándose corren hacia el

Azul y Serio: nooooo (dicen ellos en cámara lenta)

pero no logran llegar y telmo toma la foto haciendo que el flash llame la atención de paco quien al ver lo que ha sucedido deja de acariciar a pilar y se pare bruscamente haciendo que pilar se chanque contra el césped del monte

Paco: hey ¿Que haces telmo?

Telmo: oh paco, ¿no pensé que te gustaban las raritas?

Paco: ¿Que?, a mi no me gusta las raras

Telmo: ah si, ps esta foto dice lo contrario y sera un buen titular para el periódico escolar, jajaja el gran paco enamorado de su amiga la rarita jajaja ganare fama jajaja

Paco: dame esa foto (dice el tratando de quitarle la foto peto este lo agarra y lo mete en su ropa interior)

Telmo: ahora no me la podrás quitar jajaja, pero mira el lado bueno seras reconocido como el chico amararas jajaja adiós nos vemos mañana

Paco en ese momento sentía una furia e ira ya que ahora estarían fastodiandoles por culpa de pilar así que este sin pensar se voltee y señale a pilar

Paco: tu, ves lo que hiciste pilar con tus tonterías

Pilar: lo siento paco, no quise causarte problemas

Paco: ¿y ahora que haré?, mañana todos se burlaran de mi y todo por tu culpa

Pilar: pero yo pensé

Paco: tu pensaste que yo te iba a amar, ps te equivocaste por que yo nunca estaré enamorado de ti y tampoco lo estaré de nadie

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para destrozarle el pequeño corazón a pilar quien se acerco y levanto su mano para así darle una cachetada a paco que todos escucharon

Pilar: (llorando) así que eso piensas ps bien esperó que cuando yo encuentre a alguien que me ame no sifras como yo estoy sufriendo ahora por que aunque te disculpes no regresare ni estaré contigo, bueno adios (entonces se va llorando)

Paco: (ve a pilar irse) oh no que hice, pilar espera (entonces alguien le tira un botellazo, seguido de resto de comidas y hasta papeles y golpes) hey

Perla: eres un rompe corazones, desgraciado (se va)

Mili: Que mal paco

Martha: bien hecho Romeo

Mariela: eres un hombre perverso

Susan: me das asco paco

Fiona: Que estúpido eres

Miguel, Raimundo y los demás hombres: (tirándole un golpe en el brazo a paco)

Paco: oye

Raimundo: eso es por romperle el corazón a una dama, vámonos chicos dejemos a esteonstruo solo

Todos: si

Sra soledad: paco se que no debo meterme, pero en verdad hoy me has decepcionado, adiós

Paco: oh no que hice, maldicion (golpea el piso)

Serio: tranquilo paco, ve y disculpate con pilar seguro ella lo entenderá

Paco: de que me sirve serio, escuchaste lo que dijo, aunque me disculpe ya no me quiere ver

Azul: tranquilo, iré a hablar con ella

Paco: gracias te lo agradezco

Entonces azul se va

Cambio de escena

Pilar esta en las orilla de un lago llorando por el ser que le había roto el corazón

Pilar: ¿por que?, ¿por que tuve que enamorarme de la persona equivocada (mira los cometas) desearia nunca haberme enamorado de el

?: lastimosamente ese es un deseo que no te podrán cumplir ya que igual tu lo seguirias estando

Pilar: (ve llegar a azul) oh azul, ¿Que deseas?

Azul: ¿Quiero saber por que no quieres seguir enamorada de el?

Pilar: por que ya descubrí que yo no le importo y nunca lo hice quisiera desaparecer de esta dimensión e irme a otra donde si haigan hombre que me amen

Azul: vamos pilar, no digas eso, paco te ama

Pilar: deja de decir que me ama, no lo hace, ni nunca lo hara

Azul: no digas eso, el te ama

Pilar: pues si me ama por que me dijo esas cosas tan feas

Azul: pilar tu sabes, que la ira te hace hacer y decir cosas que nunca dirías o harías, en verdad paco se ve arrepentido de lo que te dijo, dale una oportunidad

En eso paco llega para disculparse con pilar pero escucha algo que le romperá el corazón

Pilar: nunca lo perdonare, el para mi no existe

Paco: (con su corazón roto), esta bien, así que tu piensas que ya no existe pero para mi tampoco existe (entonces se va)

Pilar: eso diría pero no puedo (se pone a llorar en el hombrode azul) yo lo amo, lo amo, lo adoro, quiero casarme con el, quiero perder mi virginidad con el, quiero tener hijos con el, quiero morir junto a el pero el no quiere, ¿Que puedo hacer?

Azul: es algo muy lindo pilar, pero tu tienes que luchar por el amor de paco y verás que ligeras que el se enamore de ti

Pilar: si eso es lo que haré, gracias azul

Azul: de nada (entonces se abrazan)

Pilar: (voltea a ver los cometas) que lindo se ven los cometas

Azul: si, se ven tan lindo que hasta creo que los puedo ver muy cerca

Pilar: si yo también, espera creo que se verdad se estan acercando

Azul: (ve los cometas mas cerca de ellas) vamos corre pilar (entonces corren y se esconden detrás de un árbol

En eso ven los cometas y de ellos salen 10 individuos

Pilar: azul, ¿Quienes son?

Azul: no lo se, pero debemos irnos

Pilar: si, pero debemos averiguar quienes son, espera un rato

entonces uno de los sujetos habla

?: señor oscuro, acabamos de aterrizar en el planeta a invadir

Señor oscuro: de acuerdo, copiado, ahora quiero que causen destrucción en cada dimensión para que los combo niños los sigan y ahí busquen la ayuda necesaria para destruirlos, no olviden su destrucción es una parte vital de mi gobierno de este planeta

?: si, ya oyeron, vayan y destruyan y busquen la ayuda posible para destruir a esos combo niños

?: ¿pero a donde tenemos que ir cada uno fiks?

Fiks: ya veo, entonces así se decidirá, yo ire a la dimensión USM, sarsk tu iras a la dimension HDA, mitza tu iras a la dimension DBZ, kigs tu iras a la dimesion GF, jups tu iras a la dimension YYY, mats tu iras a la dimension EMMDG, trist tu iras a la dimension PYF, mijuyitsu tu iras a la dimension KVK, bocks tu iras a la dimensión SU y mags tu iras a la dimensión RC9GNT

Todos: si (entonces cada uno abre un portal y se va)

Azul: tenemos que ir a avisarle al maestre grinto

Pilar: si vamos

Al día siguiente

Paco y serio estaban limpiando el área de entrenamiento cuando aparecen pilar y azul corriendo llamando la atención de grinto

Grinto: niñas ¿que paso?

Pilar: maestre ayer nosotras (mira a paco, quien cuando ella lo ve, el se voltea enojado), como decía ayer azul y yo estábamos viendo los cometas después de que un problema ocurrió cuando unos 10 cometas chocaron en el lago y de ellos salieron 10 monstruos que estaban hablándole a un tal señor oscuro

Grinto: ¿Que? Señor oscuro

Azul: si así se llamaba

Grinto: oh no esto es grave

Serio: ¿por que?

Grinto: niños les contare una historia, hace mucho tiempo existieron divinos que se encargaban de las festividades tales como navidad, halloween, entre otras pero cierto día se aburrieron del trabajo que tenían así que empezaron a destruir todo a su paso y matando a cualquier persona que se le cruzaban en su camino hasta que los antiguos combo guerreros los desterraron al planeta marte donde permanecieron hasta el día de ayer, seguramente aprovecharon la lluvia de cometas para agarrarlos como naves para llegar a la tierra

Todos: a ya veo

Serio: pero ¿quien era el señor oscuro?

Grinto: el señor oscuro es el líder de los 10 demonios y el mas peligroso de todos, el es el sino de la festividad del día de los muertos y es el que comanda, el puede hacer que sus subordinados puedan viajar por varias dimensiones en la cual nomas quieren causar problemas

Azul: justo eso dijo ayer ese tal fisk

Paco: ¿y cuantos son?

Grintro: son 10, fisk es el divino de la navidad, sarsk es el divino de la pascua, mitsa es el divina del día de la madre, kigs es el divino de san valentin, jups el divino de san patricio, mats es el divino del dia de los inocentes, trist es el divino de los cumpleaños, mijuyitsu es el divino del día se acción de gracias, bocks es el divino del día del padre y mags es el divino del halloween

Azul: ah entonces tenemos que encerrarlos de nuevo

Grinto: si, así que busquenlos y encierrenlos a toda costa

Pilar: eso va a ser un problema

Grinto: ¿por que?

Azul: por que ayer cada uno se fue a una dimensión diferente y no sabemos ni siquiera como ir a esas dimensiones

Grinto: a ya veo, entonces tendre que usar la maquina dimensional (aprieta un botón y sale una maquina)

Todos: waaoo

Grinto: con esta maquina podran viajar por varias dimensiones

Paco: ¿pero como sabremos en que dimensión están cada uno?

Grinto: esta maquina tiene un radar que los enviara a la dimensión donde esta el divino que quieres detener, por ejemplo ves esta computadora

Paco: si

Grinto: aquí debes escribir el nombre del divino y el radar localizara la dimensión donde se encuentra

Serio: a ya, entendemos

Azul: entonces tendremos que detenerlos

Grinto: si

Todos: okey iremos maestre

Grinto: gracias niños, ahora vayan y de tengan los

Todos: si

Grinto: ahora primero tenemos que ir por fisk (escribe en el computador el nombre de fisk y la compu lo detecta en la dimension USJ

Entonces se habré un portal y desde el se puede ver un parque bien bonito y ordenado

Paco: wao creo que me gustara esta dimensión

Serio: sisi, ahora vamos

Todos: si (entonces saltan y se van)

Grinto: suerte niños

En el portal

Azul: tu crees que esta dimensión sea bonita

Serio: vamos, no creí que un parque pasen cosas raras

Paco: si, apuremonos que ya no quiero estar en este portal con una persona que piensa que no existo

Pilar: así ps yo tampoco quiero estar en este portal con un hombre al que no le importa nadie excepto

Azul: sera muy difícil volver a unirlos

Serio: no te preocupes, buscaremos la firma de unirlos (le da un beso en los labios).

Azul: te amo

Serio: yo también te amo

Paco: chicos preoarense que ya estamos llegando

Serio y azul: siii

Entonces en un destello de luz los combo niños llegan al parque

Paco: bueno busquemos a fiks y salgamos de aquí

Todos: si (mientras levantan las manos)

NARRADOR: Los combo niños han llegado a la primera dimensión dispuestos a buscar a fisk ¿Que ocurrirá con nuestros héroes? ¿tendran ayuda de alguien o estarán solos? Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo

Próximo capitulo

Una aventura mas: los combo niños han llegado a la dimensión USM donde es el parque donde trabajan mordecai, rugby, musculoso, fantasmin y sus amigos quienes tendrán que ayudarlo a detener a fisk que quiere destruir el parque

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, pronto el siguiente capitulo y una cosa mas agradezco a mi hermana por prestarme su cuenta y por ayudarme a escribir este fic ya que ella me inspiro a hacerlo. Un gran abrazo a todos y cuidense :D**


	2. Combo ninjas

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, esta vez los combo niños recibirán la ayuda de unos amigos muy inesperado. Es un crossover de combo niños con un show mas, bueno sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo**

 **Una aventura mas**

Era un día tranquilo en el parque y como siempre benson estaba dando los trabajos del día a los trabajadores de parque

Benson: bueno como saben hoy se celebra el campeonato interescolar en la cancha del parque, así que necesito que musculoso y fantasmin corten el césped la cancha

Musculoso: copiado hermano

Benson: skips y papaleta, pondrán las redes en los arcos

Skips: de acuerdo

Benson: y mordecai y rigby recogerán la basura en sus alrededores

Mordecai y Rigby: aaah no benson

Benson: hay algún problema

Rigby: ¿por que siempre nos das los trabajos menos importantes?

Benson: por que no confió en ustedes, siempre están flojeando y además siempre que les mando a hacer un trabajo fácil rugby hace algo y siempre todo termina en desastre

Rugby y Mordecai: (suplicando) por favor benson

Benson: esta bien, si me demuestran que pueden hacer este trabajo sin ningún problema, les daré un trabajo mas divertido

Rigby: oh si

Mordecai: si que si

Mordecai y Rigby: (moviendo sus manos) ooooooo

Benson: Pero si yo me entero de que ha pasado algo, entonces los despido, yo iré a traer a los estudiantes de washington y me demorare 1 semana para traer a los niños, que todo este listo cuando yo regrese, ahora vayanse

Todos: si (entonces benson agarra el autobus y se marcha mientras todos los trabajadores se van a hacer su trabajo)

En una parte del parque

Llega un ser demoniaco al parque mediante un portal

Fisk: bien, bien pero que bonito parque, pero lástima que tendre que destruirlo jajaja, pero primero esperare a que esos combo tontos lleguen

Entonces en una nube de humo negro desaparece

Cambio de escena

Los trabajadores estaban haciendo sus trabajos, fantasmin y musculo estaban terminando de cortar el césped, skips y papaleta habían terminado de poner las redes en los arcos y mordecai y rigby estaban flojeando y quejándose como siempre

Rigby: aah viejo, hay mucha basura

Mordecai: si lo se viejo, nos haría bien un poco de ayuda

En eso llegan dos personitas especiales para ellos

Margarita: hola mordecai

Mordecai: oh hola margarita, ¿Que pasa?

Margarita: nada, solo pasaba por aquí ha saludar a mi amigo y a ver si quería hacer algo ya que hoy es mi día libre

Mordecai: me gustaria, pero tengo que limpiar toda esta basura de la cancha

Margarita: oh, ¿si quieren podemos ayudarlos?

Mordecai: en serio, gracias margarita (la abraza pero al darse cuenta de eso se suelta sonrojado, mientras margarita también se sonroja)

Margarita: bueno hay que comenzar

Mordecai: si, rigby vamos

Eileen: ya vamos

Rigby: ya vamos

Entonces los 4 se ponen a limpiar toda la cancha mientras escuchan musica, después de casi medio día de recoger basura al fin terminan

Rigby: uff, al fin terminamos

Mordecai: si ahora podemos salir con margarita y eileen

Rigby: si, pero primero vamos a esperar a que vengan los demás para decirles que vamos a salir

Margarita: ¿y a donde quieren ir?

Eileen: que tal al cine

Rigby: por mi esta bien

Mordecai: ok entonces iremos al cine

En eso llegan musculoso , fantasmin, papaleta y skips

Musculoso: wao, no puedo creer que terminaron un trabajo

Mordecai: yo tampoco me lo imaginaba

Skips: si y lo bueno es que lo hicieron sin ningún problema

Rigby: si, esta vez no hubo ni magos, ni gansos, ni salchichas y sobre todo sin ningún portal dimensional

Dicho y hecho del cielo empiezan a caer rayos y empieza a correr un aire muy fuerte entonces se abre un portal

Rigby: ah ¿que esta pasando?

Mordecai: no lo se

Papaleta: esto es muy malo

Skips: todos corran a la casa

Todos: si (entonces corren y se esconden en la casa)

Eileen: ¿Que fue eso?

Skips: no lo se, pero nada bueno va a salir de esto

Entonces rugby ve por la ventana

Rigby: aaaah chicos miren

Entonces todos se acercan a ja ventana y ven caer a 4 personas quienes chocan contra el piso formando un cráter

Mordecai: vieron eso, cayeron 4 personas de ese portal

Margarita: deben necesitar ayuda

Rigby: si vamos a ayudarlos

Entonces salen de la casa y se van directo al cráter a ayudar entonces se dan cuenta que dentro del cráter hay 4 figuras, 2 arrendajos: uno rosa y otro rojo y 1 mapache y una ardilla y ven como estos se levantan y ellos se esconden detrás del cráter

Con loa combo niños

Paco: oh que dolor de cabeza

Serio: si, que fuerte golpe nos dimos

Azul: ah chicos, ¿por que pilar y paco se ven muy pequeños?

Paco: ¿y por que tu y serio se ven mas altos?

Azul: ¿Que? (Entonces se miran y ven que azul es un arrendajo rosa, serio uno rojo, pilar era un mapache y paco era una ardilla)

Paco: ¿Que demonios?, soy una ardilla

Serio: y yo un pájaro

Azul: en realidad, eres un arrendajo

Serio: lo que sea

Pilar: hey chicos miren soy un mapache

Paco: sisi, ¿a quien le importa?, (en eso escuchan un ruido y se alertan)

Paco: ¿Quien esta ahí?, muestrese

Pilar: si, antes de que sienta mis puños

Entonces mordecai, rigby, eileen y margarita se acercan

Mordecai: tranquilos somos nosotros

Rigby: si, no nos hagan daño

Paco: solo si no nos atacan

Azul: disculpen, nos pueden ayudar a salir se este cráter

Mordecai: si, esperen, skips trae una escalera

Skips: si (entonces se va a buscar la escalera al garaje)

Serio: bueno tendremos que buscar a fisk

Azul: ¿si pero donde estará?

En eso skips trae la escalera y los hacen subir

Serio: gracias amigo

Mordecai: de nada, pero disculpen ¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿y por que cayeron de ese portal?

Serio: ah verdad, dejenme presentarmos, yo soy serio y ella (señala a azul) es azul, mi enamorada

Margarita y Mordecai: wao, mucho gusto serio, mucho gusto azul, mucho gusto ehm

Pilar: pilar, para servirles

Paco: y yo soy paco mucho gusto

Rigby: ¿y que hay con el portal?

Serio: ah si, verán nosotros no somos de esta dimensión

Skips: ¿de otra dimensión?, ¿y por que el viaje a esta dimensión?

Serio: pues verán en nuestra dimensión nosotros somos humanos y también somos una clase de protectores que protegen a la ciudad de unos demonios llamados divinos quienes solo causan caos y destrucción por donde pasan

Eileeb y Papaleta: ya nos dio miedo

Serio: y creemos que en esta dimension, esta fisk un demonio que controla la navidad

Margarita: pero navidad es en 2 dias

Azul: si, por eso necesitamos encontrarlo y detenerlo

Rigby: waoo, nunca pensé que conocería a superheroes, podemos ayudarlos

Serio: no, sera mejor si no se meten, podrían salir lastimados

Musculoso: tranquilos, el peligro esta en nuestras venas

Mordecai: si, creanos enfrentamos cosas raras todos los días

Serio: esta bien, pero tenemos que entrenarlos, ¿Quienes aquí saben pelear?

Mordecai: de lo que estamos aqui, solo sabemos pelear musculoso, yo y skips

Rigby: hey ¿y que hay de mi?

Mordecai: (le tira un puñete en el brazo a rigby) lo ven

Azul: bueno pilar y yo entrenaremos a ehmm, ¿como se llaman?

Margarita y Eileen: margarita y eileen

Azul: bueno, nosotras las entrenaremos

Serio: y yo y paco entrenaremos a rigby, fantasmin y a papaleta pero por si acaso ustedes también vengan

Mordecai: ok

Serio: ya entonces empezaremos mañana, por ahora vamos a descansar, ¿habra un hotel por aquí cerca?

Mordecai: no se preocupen, si quieren pueden quedarse en nuestra casa

Serio: no sera mucha molestia

Mordecai: no tranquilos

Paco: bueno gracias

Mordecai: bueno, nos vemos mas tarde

Serio: ¿Que a donde se van?

Mordecai: ah disculpa, es que quedamos en ir al cine con las chicas

Azul: ah con sus novias, entendemos

Tanto como mordecai, rigby, margarita y eileen se sonrojan ante el comentario de azul

Mordecai: no la verdad, somos amigos nada mas

Azul: a ya, ¿podemos ir con ustedes?

Mordecai: claro, por que no

Serio: azul, no podemos tenemos que buscar a fisk

Azul: (acercándose y susurrándole) olvidas que esta es la oportunidad para que estos dos se reconcilien y se confiesen sus sentimientos (dice mirando de reojo á paco y pilar)

Serio: tienes razón, vamos pero solo por hoy

Azul: si, pilar, paco vengan vamos al cine

Pilar: ahí nomas azul, no quiero ir a ver una película con un desconsiderado

Paco: yo si voy con ustedes, por que no quiero estar con una chica quejó a

Pilar: pues yo..

Margarita: vamos relajense, iremos todos al cine y punto

Pilar y Paco: esta bien

Serio: bien vamos

Entonces el grupo se va el cine y en el trayecto empiezan a conversar mientras están en el autobús

Con azul y margarita:

Margarita: ¿Que hay con esos dos?, ¿por que están peleados?

Azul: pues

FLASHBACK

Telmo toma la foto haciendo que el flash llame la atención de paco quien al ver lo que ha sucedido deja de acariciar a pilar y se pare bruscamente haciendo que pilar se chanque contra el césped del monte

Paco: hey ¿Que haces telmo?

Telmo: oh paco, ¿no pensé que te gustaban las raritas?

Paco: ¿Que?, a mi no me gusta las raras

Telmo: ah si, ps esta foto dice lo contrario y sera un buen titular para el periódico escolar, jajaja el gran paco enamorado de su amiga la rarita jajaja ganare fama jajaja

Paco: dame esa foto (dice el tratando de quitarle la foto peto este lo agarra y lo mete en su ropa interior)

Telmo: ahora no me la podrás quitar jajaja, pero mira el lado bueno seras reconocido como el chico amararas jajaja adiós nos vemos mañana

Paco en ese momento sentía una furia e ira ya que ahora estarían fastodiandoles por culpa de pilar así que este sin pensar se voltee y señale a pilar

Paco: tu, ves lo que hiciste pilar con tus tonterías

Pilar: lo siento paco, no quise causarte problemas

Paco: ¿y ahora que haré?, mañana todos se burlaran de mi y todo por tu culpa

Pilar: pero yo pensé

Paco: tu pensaste que yo te iba a amar, ps te equivocaste por que yo nunca estaré enamorado de ti y tampoco lo estaré de nadie

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para destrozarle el pequeño corazón a pilar quien se acerco y levanto su mano para así darle una cachetada a paco que todos escucharon

Pilar: (llorando) así que eso piensas ps bien esperó que cuando yo encuentre a alguien que me ame no sifras como yo estoy sufriendo ahora por que aunque te disculpes no regresare ni estaré contigo, bueno adios (entonces se va llorando)

Paco: (ve a pilar irse) oh no que hice, pilar espera

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Azul: y por eso, están así

Margarita: oh que pena, tu crees que puedan perdonarse

Azul: no lo se, pero lo que quiero es que ellos se reconcilien

Margarita: pues nosotros te ayudaremos

Azul: gracias, ¿y que tal tu? ¿desde cuando te gusta mordecai?

Margarita: (voltea a ver a mordecai), te seré sincera, me gusta desde que lo conocí cuando llego por primera vez al parque

Azul: ¿y por que no se lo dices?

Margarita: planeo hacerlo hoy, le pediré que me lleve a mi casa, ahí se lo diré cuando estemos solos, entiendes

Azul: perfecto, me parece bien, y ella es tu amiga cierto (señala a eileen)

Margarita: si, ella es mi mejor amiga

Azul: ¿y tiene novio?

Margarita: no, pero ves a ese mapache de allí

Azul: ¿te refieres a rigby no?

Margarita: si, pues ella esta enamorada de el y muchas veces ha tratado de llamar su atencion, pero lo malo es que rigby es muy orgulloso para sentir amor hacia ella

Azul: ah es igual a paco

Margarita: ¿por que?

Azul: por su orgullo y por defender su reputación paso el problema que tiene con pilar, pero en el fondo yo se que el siente amor hacia pilar y tarde o temprano dejara a un lado su orgullo y se lo dirá

Margarita: pues esperó que sea pronto, por que no vaya ser que después la pierda y ella se enamore de otro

Azul: eso es lo que me temo, pero todo no voy a dejar que eso pase, yo quiero que mejor amiga sea feliz

Margarita: bueno, a eso le llamo amistad verdadera

Azul: si, (el autobús se detiene) mira llegamos

Entonces todos se bajan y empiezan a ver la cartelera, había una de terror, una romántica y una de comedia, estuvieron un rato decidiendo que película iban a ver hasta que todas las chicas menos pilar se decidieron ver una romantica, pero todos los hombre decidieron la de terror, así que para no pelear azul por las mujeres y serio por los hombres jugaron piedra papel y tijera lo que termino en victoria del arrendajo rojo (por ahora) así que compraron sus entradas y cada uno entró azul se sentó junto a serio al lado estaba mordecai y margarita y al lado estaban rigby y eileen y al lado paco y pilar quienes estaban mirando en direcciones opuesto hasta que empezo la película. Estaban viendo fenómeno siniestro, era una película muy buena pero también muy aterradora pero a ninguno de los hombres les daba miedo hasta que llega una parte donde el equipo de investigación entra en un cuarto y ven lo que parece ser una niña entonces cuando el protagonista empieza a acercarse a la niña para llamar su atención pero en eso la chica se voltea y su cara se torna a una muy aterradora cosa que a todos las mujeres se asusten y por impulso abrazen a los chicos quienes se sonrojaron como unos tomates pero después cada uno acomodo su brazo en la espalda de las chicas

Serio: ¿estas bien azul?

Azul: si, me siento segura a tu lado

Mordecai: margarita, ¿Que paso? ¿no me digas que te dio miedo una niña? Baja

Margarita: jaja que gracioso

Mordecai: bueno hay que seguir viendo la película, ¿y si quieres puedo abrazarte si tienes miedo?

Margarita: gracias, pero asi como estamos esta bien, me gusta que tu brazo este en mi espalda

Mordecai: (sonrojado) bueno, hay que seguir viendo la peli

Margarita: si

Rigby: aah eileen ya puedes dejar de abrazarme

Eileen: oh por favor rigby, solo un poquito mas

Rigby: pero

Eileen: (con cara de perrito)

Rigby: esta bien, no puedo soportar esa carita

Azul: chicos, miren a pilar y a paco

En eso voltean a ver a paco y a pilar quienes siguen abrazados

Serio: ujum

Azul: ¿Que paso aqui, los enamorados no se quieren soltar?

Paco y pilar se sonrojan al escuchar el cometario de azul hasta que se da cuenta de que todos están mirandolos así que se separan cruzando los brazos molestos

Paco: no crean eso, por que yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, por que yo que sepa, yo no existo

Pilar: ¿o disculpa? ¿alguien me hablaba?, ah no, pues de seguro es el viento por que yo no veo a nadie a mi costado

Paco: pues para mi mejor

Azul: (mirando preocupada) creo que esto va a ser muy difícil

Horas después salen del cine y se van a comer hamburguesas y luego se van a tomar vino (si se dan cuenta en esta dimension, los combo niños tienen 23 años y por lo tanto pueden tomar) ya después cada uno se decide ir a su casa

Margarita: rigby, ¿podrias llevar a eileen a su casa?

Rigby: claro, por que no, nos vemos en la casa mordecai

Mordecai: ok amigo

Entonces se van

Margarita: bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, ¿mordecai me puedes acompañar a mi casa?

Mordecai: claro, vamos

Azul: bueno nos vemos (le guiña el ojo a margarita)

Margarita: bueno adiós (le devuelve el guiño a azul y se va)

Serio: bueno nosotros iremos al parque

Todos: si

Entonces se van

Con mordecai y margarita

Estaban caminando mientras se reían y conversaban sobre la película hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de margarita

Margarita: bueno al fin llegamos, gracias por acompañarme

Mordecai: ah no fue nada

Margarita: bueno me gustaría que te quedaras un rato (sonrojada) pero ya sabes ya es tarde y no quiero que rugby se preocupe por ti

Mordecai: si tienes razon, creo que mejor me voy (la besa en la mejilla)

Margarita: bueno cuidate (lo besa en la mejilla)

Mordecai: bueno adiós

Margarita: si adiós

Mordecai: bueno si me voy llendo

Margarita: bueno yo ya me dirijo a la puerta de mi casa adiós (pero en eso ella resbala del escalón cuando mordecai reacciona y logra agarrarla pero vergonzosamente el la agarro de una manera muy romántica, el estaba arriba y tenia agarrado la cintura de margarita como si hubieran terminado de bailar tango haciendo que los dos se sonrojen y se miren a los ojos sorprendidos entonces un brillo empezó a salir de los ojos de mordecai al igual que los de margarita haciendo que estos cortaran la distancia y junten sus picos en un tierno y apasionado beso cosa que cada uno disfruto pero lastimosamente la falta de aire los obligó a separarse)

Mordecai: wao que jugoso beso

Margarita: siii (suspirando) fue muy hermoso

Mordecai: entonces no te importa si te doy otro mas

Margarita: claro igualmente ahora que me besaste me convertí en tu enamorada

Mordecai: bueno (entonces le da otro beso pero este fue mas apasionado y duro un poco mas que el primero)

Margarita: bueno sera mejor que entre no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa

Mordecai: bueno ya me voy cuidate amor mio

Margarita: hasta luego dulzura (le manda un beso volado)

Mordecai: adiós (entonces se va)

Con Rigby y Eileen

Ellos estaban caminando hacia la casa de eileen hasta que por fin llegan y entran a su casa para que rigby pueda tomar agua ya que estaba sediento

Eileen: bueno rigby, aquí esta tu agua (dice entregándole el vaso)

Rigby: bueno gracias eileen (entonces se toma el agua) aaaah que rico

Eileen: bueno gracias por acompañarme

Rigby: de nada mi amor (entonces le da un tierno beso de despedida)

Eileen: ¿cuando le diremos de lo nuestro a los demás?

Rigby: primero quiero que mordecai se le declare a margarita, para que no se sienta deprimido por ser el único sin novia

Eileen: ya bueno, hasta mañana

Rigby: si hasta mañana (abre la puerta y se va)

Con los combo niños

Había llegado al parque y se dirigían para la casa pero una voz los saluda desde lejos

Mordecai: hola chicos

Todos: hola mordecai

Serio: wao tan rápido nos alcanzaste

Mordecai: es que tome una atajo

Azul: a ya veo, ¿y como esta margarita?

Mordecai: bien, pero paso algo muy interesante cuando la deje

Serio: ¿que cosa?

Mordecai: les informo, que margarita y yo, ya somos enamorados

Serio: wow viejo, bien hecho

Mordecai; si, bueno vamos a entrar

Serio: si

Entonces todos entran a la caso y encuentran ahí a skipms quien aparentemente había estado haciendo unas camas para los chicos

Skips: oh hola chicos, ¿Que les parece?

Azul: wao, gracias, no sabemos como agradecérselo

Skips: tranquila, como ustedes nos ayudaran a salvar al parque de ese demonio nosotros les daremos todas las comodidades

Serio: bueno gracias skips

Pilar: bueno ahora sera mejor ir a dormir

Todos: si

Entonces todos se van a dormir

En medianoche

Pilar no podía dormir estaba pensando en que podía hacer para que paco deje de estar molesto con ella, pero como no podía pensar muy bien decidió salir un rato afuera pero por accidente despertó a azul, paco y a serio

Azul: pilar, ¿a donde vas?

Pilar: a tomar un poquito de aire

Serio: pero puede ser peligroso

Paco: ah vamos serio, si ella se quiere perder pues que salga

Pilar: bien mejor no quiero escuchar a un papanatas

Paco: pff

Entonces pilar se va afuera a disfrutar del aire y las estrellas que exponen una bella luz

Pilar: a veces quisiera desaparecer

?: bueno si quieres puedo cumplir tu deseo

Pilar: ¿Que? (Se voltea) fisk, ¿Que quieres?

Fisk: oh nada solo quiero destruirte

Pilar: pues no creas que me dejare vencer

Fisk: ha si lastimosamente yo soy mas fuerte que tu jajaja (entonces con una gran velocidad llega hacia donde pilar y la agarra por la cintura) jajaja

Pilar: sueltame, o lo lamentaras, gritaré tan fuerte que mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme

Fisk: jajaja no lo creo, pero mejor creo que haré que tu seas mia (entonces empieza a reír maniaticamente)

Pilar: ayudenme, ayudenme

En la casa

Pilar: ayudenme, ayudenme

Azul: ¿escucharon eso?

Serio: si parece que es...

Paco: (despertandose rápido) pilar

En el cuarto de mordecai

Rigby: oye mira por la ventana, a ver esos gritos

Mordecai: ash esta bien (entonces ve por la ventana y ve a fisk sosteniendo a pilar) diablos

Rigby: ¿que pasa?

Mordecai: viejo, por la ventana

Rigby: (se levanta y ve por la ventana) ¿Que demonios?

Mordecai: viejo es pilar y esta con ese monstruo, tenemos que ayudarla

Rigby: vamos a avisarle a los demás

Bajan corriendo la escalera y le avisan a los demás

Mordecai: chicos es pilar y ha sido atrapada por un monstruo

Paco: ¿Que? (Sale corriendo de la casa junto a los demás) oh no

Pilar: sueltame

Fisk: no, primero vas a ser mia jajaja (dice mientras intenta poner su lengua dentro de la boca de pilar)

Pilar: no que asco, ayudenmeeeee

Paco: desgraciado

Azul: oh no es fisk

Serio: vamos hay que salvarla

Paco: corran

Entonces mordecai, rigby, azul, serio y paco corren a salvarla pero fisk al darse cuenta de que estaban viniendo a salvar

Fisk: odio cuando las personas fastidian a las parejas cuando quieren hacer cosas intimas, tendré que "barrera mortal", (entonces un domo de energía se forma r9deando a nuestros héroes lo que los deja encerrados a todos menos a paco quien con un poco mas de velocidad logra salir antes de que sea encerrado y de un salto y un patadon golpea a fisk en la cara haciendo que este suelte a pilar mientras el la atrapa en el aire

Fisk: ah maldito me las vas a pagar

Paco: (llega al suelo, deja a pilar y se pone adelante de ella en posición de ataque), pues ven te estoy esperando

Fisk: maldito, espera a que sea navidad para obtener todo mi poder y cuando lo tenga seras destruido y esta vez haré mía a esa chica jajaja

Paco: ¿como te atreves? (Entonces corre a atacarlo pero este desaparece en una nube de humo negro), cobarde

Fisk: (en voz), sera mía jajaja

Paco: no la dejare (dice susurrando)

En eso paco voltea y pilar lo abraza

Pilar: oh paco gracias (dice llorando)

Paco: de nada pili

Pilar: hay paco, no sabes lo que quiso hacer, me quiso violar paco, no dejes que lo haga (dice llorando en sus hombros)

Paco: tranquila pilar, yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que ese maldito te toque, te lo juro

Pilar: oh paco gracias, disculpame por decir que no existes, estaba muy molesta

Pavo: no tu disculpame, por decirte esas cosas en el monte, no quise hacerlo

Pilar: eso quiere decir que me amas

Paco: si te amo, pero todavía quiero estar listo para estar contigo, es que todavía no me siento listo y tengo que pensar en algunas cosas

Pilar: claro, pues igual toma esto (le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, en eso los demás quienes estaban atrapados aparecen ante ellos

Azul: chicos, ¿estan bien?

Pilar: si gracias a paco

Serio: bien hecho paco

Paco: si, pero todavía no esta derrotado y volverá por ella

Mordecai: entonces tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cosa

Serio: claro, no dejaremos que ese monstruo toque a pilar

Azul: bueno ahora vamos a dormir, mañana empezaremos a entrenar temprano

Todos: si

Entonces se van a dormir

Paco: (pensando) no tocara a pilar mientras yo viva

Al día siguiente los chicos se habían levantado y se encontraban en la cancha de fútbol

Serio: bueno amigos, es hora de entrenar

Entonces ven a los 6 vestidos con un jean cortado como un short y con el pelo largo

Paco: ¿y por que la vestimenta?

Mordecai: mira esto (da un golpe y una roca se destruye en mil pedazos

Paco: pero que demonios, ¿que fue eso?

Mordecai: bueno este es el arte de tae kwon do mortal

Serio: wao, bueno hay que empezar

Despues de varias horas de entrenamiento por fin estaban listos para luchar, entonces de otro lado aparecen las chicas

Mordecai: oh hola chicas, margarita ¿Que tal mi amor?

Serio, paco, papaleta, skips, musculoso y rigby: ¿Queeeee? (Dicen ellos con la boca abierta, mientras la chicas se las van cerrando)

Mordecai: ¿Que?, muy sorprendidos

Musculoso: vaya no pensé, que lo harías

Eileen: entonces rigby, ya podemos hacerlo publico

Mordecai: ¿Que cosa?

Rigby: (se va y la abraza por la cintura), hemos estado saliendo desde hace 4 meses

Mordecai y Margarita: ¿Que?, (sorprendidos con sus bocas abiertas mientras azul y serio se las cierran) ¿por que no nos dijeron nada?

Rigby: por que esperaba a que tu te le declararas a margarita para decírtelo

Azul: bueno, ahora que estamos listos, quiero ver la cara de fisk cuando nos vea

En eso de la nada empieza a correr un aire y de las nubes empiezan a caer rayos y truenos haciendo que todos se asusten

Pilar: ¿Que pasa?

paco: no, no es que pasa, sino ¿Quien pasa?

En eso se escucha una voz demoniaca

Fisk: jajajaja regrese por mi presa jajaja

Paco: no te atrevas a tocarle ni un músculo

Fisk: ¿y quien me va a detener, tu? Jajaja

paco: yo no, pero nosotros si

Fisk: oh ya veo, que aprendieron el arte de la capoeira, ¿pero no sabia que los capoeiristas se vestían de esa manera? Jajaja

Mordecai: pues demonio, ven que te estamos esperando

Fisk: jajaja ustedes no se metan, la cosa es con ellos no con ustedes así que largense

Rugby: bueno vamos a atacar

Todos: si

Entonces todos saltan a atacar

Los 6: golpe mortal

Combo niños: combo niños vámonos (dicen mientras atacan con patadas)

Pero fisk crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de el cosa que hace que los ataques de los chicos sean inútiles

Fisl: eso es lo único jajaja, pues ahora veran mi poder jajaja (entonces de su cuerpo empiezan a salir le espinas que lanza en dirección a los chicos)

Todos: bloqueo mortal, patada mortal (dicen mientras esquivan y bloquean las espinas)

Azul: combo ataque múltiple (entonces se agarra de pilar y de serio y saltan pero fisk con su brazo los saca volando pero en eso pavo salta y le tira un puñete en la cara a fisk haciendo que este retroceda y le regrese el golpe pero paco fácilmente lo esquivo y desde el aire divisa en el cuello de fisk el tótem del toro cosa cosa que lo distrajo momento que fisk aprovecho pará tirarle una patada para sacarlo volando hacia los demás

Mordecai: ¿estas bien paco?

Paco: si, chicos en su cuello

Serio: ¿Que cosa?

Paco: el tótem del toro

Rigby: ¿totem del toro?

Mordecai: ¿Que es el tótem del toro?

Paco: es como un sello que fue puesto en los divinos por los antiguos combo guerreros para que nosotros liberemos a nuestro animales totémicos para tener el poder suficiente para encerrarlo en un objeto material

Margarita: a ya entendimos

Paco: tienen que ayudarme a llegar a su cuello para tocar mi tótem

Serio: bueno yo, mordecai, rigby, musculoso y papaleta atacaremos por arriba y loa das por abajo y paco tu aprovecha el momento de distracción y toca tu tótem

Paco: si

Entonces serio y los demás usan el vuelo mortal y empiezan a atacar con patadas mortales y serio con golpes mientras azul y las chicas atacaban por tierra a fisk quien solo resistía los golpes

Fisk: creo que necesitare ayuda, ejercito de elfos vengan a mi

Entonces del suelo empiezan a salir varios elfos con una apariencia monstruosa

Serio: diablos

Fisk: ataquen

Entonces los elfos empiezan a atacar pero las chicas como pueden empiezan a destruir a los elfos con ayuda de serio y los demás

Fisk: bueno veo que los demás están ocupados, pero lo queda una molestia (dice mirando a paco)

Paco corre hacia el pero fisk con sus pies logra aplastar a paco quien quedo tendido en el suelo

Paco: aah mi cuerpo

Fisk: jajaja ¿Que con un simple golpe derrote a un combo niño? Jajaha debilucho, ¿cuales son tus ultimas palabras basura? (Dice preparando su pie para aplastarlo)

Paco: ohh ya fui

Fisk: jajaja una vez que me deshaga de ti, al fin podre hacerla mía a tu amiguita y esta vez no habrá nadie quien la proteja jajaja adiós tonto

En eso paco saca fuerza de su cuerpo y esquiva el pie de fisk y empieza a correr hacia el pero fisk con su brazo intenta aplastarlo pero paco lo esquiva y empieza a subir por ella hasta que de un salto llega hasta la cara de fisk y le tira un parando dejándolo aturdido momento que paco aprovecha para llegar a su cuello y tocar su tótem

Paco: tótem toca transforma

Todos: combo niños vámonos

Paco: toro

Pilar: iguana

Serio: tigrillo

Azul: águila

Entonces al verse se dan cuenta de que ya no son arrendajos ni mapaches sino que están en su forma original

Rigby: wao, quede loco

Azul: amigos rápido (usa su grito sonico cosa que destruye a la mitad de los elfos mientras que serio con sus garras logra destruir a los faltantes)

Fisk: demonios, lograron transformarse, mejor salgo de aquí

Paco: no tan rápido fisk

Entonces paco en forma de bola chanca los pies de fisk haciendo que este resbale momento que mordecai aprovecha para darle un golpe mortal haciendo que este salga volando unos metros lejos

Fisk: maldicion me las pagaras pajarraco (parándose)

Azul: no lo creo (entonces usa su llamado sonico y trae a muchas aves mientras se dirige a su cara cosa que lo distrajo un poco ya que las aves estaban picoteandoles su rostro

Fisk: aahh salgan de aquí aves

Entonces paco con pilar forman la combo resortera haciendo que paco lo golpee en la entrepierna cosa que lo aturde listo para que papaleta, skips, musculoso y fantasmin le den un golpe mortal y lo saquen volando hacia arriba momento que margarita, mordecai, rugby y eileen salten y le den una patada mortal tumbándolo al piso cayendo derrotado

Azul: ahora chicos

Los 3: combo niños súper explosión (entonces le tiran sus auras a fisk)

Paco: esperen ¿y serio?

Serio: aquí estoy (dice trayendo una esfera de nieve) lamento la tardanza, mordecai toma lanzala al aire (entonces golpea el piso haciendo la súper explosion)

Entonces mordecai sin demora lanza la esfera al aire y encierran a fisk en ella

Serio: vencido (dice mientras agarra la esfera)

Todos: si

Momentos después

Los chicos habían vuelto a la normalidad y los empleados del parque le agradeciein por salvar al parque

Mordecai: gracias por salvar a nuestro parque

Azul: de nada

Serio: no tiene que agradecer

Pacp: ¿y ahora que van a hacer?

Margarita y eileen: nosotras debemos volver al trabajo, nos toca el turno de noche

Mordecai: y nosotros vamos a disfrutar de la noche jugando vídeo juegos

Musculoso y fantasmin: bueno nosotros tenemos una cita con estarla y celia, ahí se ven perdedores wuuu (dice sacandose la camisa y girandola en el aire)

Papaleta: ah skips, se me olvido decirte hay una tubería rota

Skips: pues entonces vamos, hasta luego combo niños

En eso se abre un portal y desde ahí se puede ver al maestre grinto

Azul: bueno creo que es hora de irnos

Serio: si gracias por todo

Mordecai: ah no hay de que

Rigby: si fue emocionante luchar a su lado

Mordecai: espero algún día nos visiten

Paco: si, lo haremos

Azul: bueno fue hermoso conocer a una amiga como tu

Margarita: bueno también fue agradable conocerte (entonces se abrazan)

Pilar: bueno vámonos que el maestre nos espera

Todos: si (entonces saltan)

Los 4: hasta luego

Mordecai y los demás: nos vemos pronto

Entonces el portal se cierra y margarita y eileen se despiden de sus respectivos enamorados y se van a trabajar mientras los chicos se van a la casa para jugar vídeo juegos

En nova nitza

Los combo niños habían regresados con la esfera de fisk en manos y se la entregaron al maestre

Grinto: buen trabajo niños

Serio: nah fue muy fácil

Paco: si pero presiento que esto se va a ir poniendo mas difícil

Pilar: si pero esta vez estaremos mas preparados

Los dos comparten una sonrisa

Grinto: bueno niños ahora tenemos que ir en busca de kigsi (es mujer) a la dimensión RC9GNT

Todos: si

Entonces el maestre grinto jala una palanca y esta abre un portal dejando ver a una escuela

Próximo capitulo:

 **Los combo niños llegan para detener a kigsi quien aparentemente se ha camuflado en la escuela secundaria de noresville bajo el nombre de karol quien va enamorando a todos los hombres incluso a nuestros heroes y para detenerla tendran que pedir la ayuda al ninja randy cunningham y a sus amigos para detener al hechicero y a kigsy quien se ha aliado con el. Al mismo tiempo randy intentara invitar a Teresa al baile mientras ella intenta darle celos con serio causando mucho problemas**

 **Escenas post crédito del capítulo**

 **El parque estaba listo para la competencia de fútbol y benson ya había regresado con los niños**

 **Benson: wao veo que trabajaron duro, esta vez me han impresionado, creo que ahora si les daré trabajos mas divertidos**

 **Mordecai y Rigby: ooooooooooo haremos trabajos divertidos**

 **Benson: ahora, salgan de mis vista antes de que me arrepienta**

 **Entonces se van**

 **Rigby: oye amigos, ¿tu crees que los volvamos a ver algún día?**

 **Mordecai: yo creo que si nos volveremos a ver**

 **Mensaje: mordecai, rugby y sus amigos regresaran**

 **Bueno esperó les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen rewievs si quieren que siga con la historia un beso grande y abrazos hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


End file.
